


The Best Medicine

by onacrescendo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sickfic, non-sexual daddy kink, slight angst kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacrescendo/pseuds/onacrescendo
Summary: John is ill whilst Alex and Lafayette are away; they return to take care of him.Set in @one_golden_sun's Poly Gay Trio verse





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> This is set in @one_golden_sun's Poly Gay Trio verse, something I adore so very much.  
> I've been ill this week, which inspired me to write this! Please enjoy (but, if you've not already read it, enjoy @one_golden_sun's Poly Gay Trio verse infinitely more). Also: This is my first time writing a fanfiction about a polyamorous relationship, so apologies if it's not all that good!

September had arrived, and the seasons were flirting with the edges of the light warmth of Summer and the biting cold of Fall. John usually adored this time of year, where he could wear a light sweater and a scarf as he commuted to and from work, a travel mug filled with whatever hot drink he felt like that day. It was as he was making his way home one Thursday evening, slowly nursing a hot chocolate, that he felt a familiar tickle in the back of his throat and a slight stuffed nose clouding his head, making it feel like cotton. Eased by the warmth of his drink, he ignored it, went home and languidly watched a random movie before shutting off the TV and video chatting Lafayette and Alex, who were out of town until the weekend.

"Mon cher!" Lafayette exclaimed at the same time as Alex waved and excitedly yelled a hello. They were both sat in a hotel room in comfy robes, lounging together on a bed with their hands intertwined. John felt a twang of longing; he missed them so much. The way his head was feeling, he wanted nothing more than for them to come home and wrap their arms around him until he drifted off to sleep, pressing light, innocent kisses along his body. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Said John. "All the better for seeing you guys. How's house hunting?"

The two had left for Philadelphia to organise some finer details on Lafayette's latest employment adventure: property renovation. John was sure that it was just an excuse to decorate something, or an elaborate ploy to convince him and Alex to move out of their home into some place grander (if that were even possible). But Lafayette had insisted nether the less that he travel hours away to look at difference houses all in various states of repair, and Alex volunteered to go with him. John had too much work to go, and they all swore that they'd keep in touch daily for the week they were apart.

"Ah, it is not going well." Sighed Lafayette.

"There are plenty of places, he's just fussy." Smirked Alex, playfully poking Lafayette. 

  
"Non, I am a perfectionist!" Lafayette retorted, his glasses slightly askew as he moved so elaborately. He and Alex were so animated and full of life, something John normally found infectious, but that day it was just giving him a headache; making him feel slightly dizzy. 

  
Alex raised his eyebrows. "Is that a fact." He laughed. 

  
"Oui, of course it is!" He freed his hand from Alex's to lean over and cup his face, giving him a chaste kiss. "I picked the two most perfect men in the world, did I not." They both smiled at each other, then turned more towards the camera to smile at John. After a second of silence, John realised he was expected to say something. 

  
"Just hurry home soon. I miss you both." Said John, sounding more sappy than he intended as he stifled a yawn. It wasn't quite dark outside, yet John was feeling rather tired. He ran a hand through his hair, tucking a piece that had strayed from his bun behind his ear. 

  
"We miss you too, baby boy." Cooed Alex with a soft smile. "Can't wait to hold you again. Touch you. Do all sorts of things to you." There was a wry grin on his face and a glint in his eye that was very suggestive. Lafayette hummed in agreement, and they shifted positions, so that the camera was propped up on a dresser instead of in Lafayette's hand. 

  
"Would you like a demonstration of how much we miss you?" Asked Lafayette, who leaned over to kiss Alex once again. What started out as innocent quickly developed into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Alex splayed a hand onto Lafayette's chest, the other hand pushing the bathrobe off of him as Lafayette entwined his fingers in Alex's hair possessively. 

  
Any thought of taking interest in the beautiful display before his eyes was cut short as John was hit with a wave of nausea. He took a deep breath as he waited for it to pass, but the other two must have taken it to mean something else because Lafayette smirked and reached his free hand to firmly grasp Alex's hip. Completely contrary to how he'd normally react to the gorgeous scene in front of him, all John wanted was a drink and to fall asleep with Pokey. 

  
He rubbed his eyes; they were bleary with sleep. "Actually-” he began, but was cut off by a yawn and dry cough. “Yellow.” He stated, feeling bad for calling a colour for a scene he wasn’t _technically_ in, but knowing it was the fastest way to get the two to stop and pay attention to him. 

   
As expected, they quickly pulled away from one another to look at the camera. “Darling what is it?” Asked Lafayette, brow slightly furrowed with concern. 

  
“Nothing, nothing… I’ve just had a really long day and I’m tired. You guys have fun, but I think I just want to rest right now.” John said, wanting to reassure them they weren’t overstepping any boundaries. 

  
“You sure, Jack?” Asked Alex. John nodded. “Okay, well, goodnight baby boy, I love you.” 

  
“Oui, goodnight, mon chou. I also love you. Not long until we are reunited.” Added Lafayette. 

  
With a small smile, John nodded again. “Not long. I love you both too, goodnight!” He mimed blowing a kiss to the camera as Alex and Lafayette waved before hanging up. Standing up caused a wave of dizziness to overcome John, so he grabbed the side of the sofa to steady himself. When the world finally stopped spinning, he stumbled to the kitchen and poured himself some apple and blackcurrant squash in a plastic cup before heading to the bedroom. His phone pinged a couple of times, but he ignored it, put it on silent, wanting to be shut off from the world for a while. 

  
Once in pyjamas, John all but fell onto the bed, cocooning himself in blankets in an attempt to make up for how empty the large bed felt all on his own. He had dealt with illnesses on his own plenty of times, especially after his mother died, but at that moment all John wanted was to be held by his two boyfriends. Instead he reached out to find Pokey; held the stuffed sea turtle tight to his chest as he fell into a fitful sleep. 

  
By the time morning had begun to creep through the crack in the curtains – sunlight castings rays that illuminated the room in a soft, warm glow – John truly felt like he’d been hit by a truck. His head was pounding, limbs heavy, and he was struggling to breathe through his nose. He tried a sip of juice from the night before, but it stung painfully to swallow and just made him feel sick. 

  
In spite of the fact he felt horrendous, John knew it was nothing more serious than a bug, that he should just haul his way to the kitchen to find some meds, force them down, and rest. Try to eat some food, perhaps. But the idea of moving at all was agony, was utter torture, so he settled with lying in discomfort, a low whine escaping his lips as he clutched Pokey tighter. He drifted between sleep and consciousness for a couple of hours before finally being forced fully awake. The loneliness he had been feeling without Alex and Lafayette was now so intense it was unbearable; he just wanted them home, to hold him, take care of him, tell him he’d be okay, that he was so strong and good to wait it out. 

  
He rolled over to blindly grab his phone, saw that it was surprisingly almost midday. Talking would hurt too much, but he saw no harm in texting Alex and Lafayette, until he saw the multiple notifications he’d missed overnight. His stomach turned (though that may have possibly been due to the illness). 

  
**Ham** (21:02 PM): Night baby boy, I hope you’re not upset over anything. I miss you!! Will b home Sat xx   
**Ham** (21:02 PM): love you xx 

  
**Lafayette** (21:03 PM): Bonne nuit, mon cher. Take care of yourself, I am counting down the moments until we are together again. I love you. Xx 

  
**Ham** (21:20 PM): John u ok?? U haven’t replied. Not having fun without us are you;)   
**Ham** (21:21 PM): Laf says if u r there’ll be consequences  >;D   
**Ham** (22:42 PM): I’m gonna assume u fell asleep. Ur no fun:(   
**Ham** (22:45 PM): No, but seriously, u r ok aren’t u? We’ve been apart so long, was scary seeing you looking so vulnerable n not being able to help   
**Ham** (23:00 PM): Spoken to Laf. We’re gonna ask Herc to check on you tomorrow morning, okay baby? 

  
**Lafayette** (23:01 PM): Hercules will check on you, darling. We hope you are just sleeping and that any problem is just our overactive imagination. Have a good rest, we love you so much John Laurens <3 Xxx 

  
John smiled at the exchange; felt touched at how much his boys cared about him, if a bit guilty for making them worry. It was as he read on he began to feel uneasy. 

  
**Lafayette** (7:56 AM): Bonjour, darling, are you yet to wake? 

  
**Ham** (7:56 AM): YO John u up yet??  
**Ham** (9:32 AM): Herc is on his way over 

  
**Herc** (10:02 AM): J. Law are you home???  
**Herc** (10:10 AM): Dude how long are ya gonna sleep I’ve been sent here by two over-protective idiots when I have places to b  
**Herc** (10:13 AM): Sorry man, gotta go. Hope ur not dead. Laters 

  
**Lafayette** (10:15 AM): Herc says you are not answering, is all well?  
**Lafayette** (11:00 AM): Alex and I have been speaking, and we are on our way home. The flight is in half an hour, we will see you soon xx 

  
“Shit.” John whispered, cringing at the pain as he remembered how sore his throat was. Even with feeling so restless, he had really conked out, completely forgotten to text Alex and Lafayette goodnight and good morning in the way they always did when separated. He felt guilty for being bad, for causing Lafayette and Alex to worry so. His heart ached along with the rest of him, and he buried himself deeper into the covers, as if hiding from his shame. Even though the brightness of the screen hurt, he opened messages and tapped out a reply to the group chat he shared with his boyfriends. 

  
**Laurens** (12:04 PM): Don’t feel so good. Zonked out real fast last night, forgot to tell you. Sorry for being bad, love you, please don’t b mad

He waited a couple of minutes for a response, and when none came, tossed his phone back to the side of the bed and settled back down. John felt guilty for ending Alex and Lafayette’s trip so early, knew there’d likely be consequences, but he couldn’t deny he was also weirdly pleased about it. His boyfriends were coming home.

  
An hour or so later, John faintly heard the front door to the apartment opening. He wanted so desperately to hug them, greet them, tell them how much he’d missed them, then show them how much he missed them, but his one attempt at sitting up had him shake and splutter, so instead he flopped back onto the bed in defeat. Waited for them to find him as his eyes fluttered closed.

  
“John!” Called Lafayette, a slight sense of urgency creeping into his normally cool and calm voice. 

  
“Jack!” Alex called at the same time; John could hear him running about the apartment. Lafayette, of course, took the more logical route and headed straight to the bedroom.  
“Oh, mon chou,” Lafayette sighed, sat down on the bed to stroke John’s hair lightly. John simply hummed, reached up to take Lafayette’s free hand. “You look so pale, so small, little one.”

  
John felt it, or at least felt on the edge of being small. Not quite there, but ready to fall as he basked in the attention. “Where’s…” John trailed off, coughing slightly before he could ask for Alex.

  
“Right here.” He heard from the doorway, and the sudden appearance of Alex on the other side of him felt like the final push that broke the dam. Needy, John reached out to wrap an arm around Alex’s waist, had an intense desire to be close, to feel loved.

  
Swiftly, Lafayette’s strong hand reached out, delicate as a feather, to John’s forehead. “My love, your temperature is so hot. How long have you been this way?”

  
“Started yesterday. Bad today.” He stated, not feeling like talking, both because it hurt and because he was beginning to retreat into his own head. Didn’t want to break the spell of adoration he was currently encapsulated in. “Sorry for being bad, Daddy, Papi. Should ‘a texted. Please don’t be cross.” He silently begged they would take pity on him; he felt too rough to endure a punishment, knew he’d have to call red instantly.

  
Lafayette continued to stroke him; John keened into the touch, let his eyes flutter shut, allowed himself to feel, to appreciate the rough callousness of Lafayette's hands moving so gently along John's delicate self. He said something in French to Alex, who responded quickly before rising to his feet and leaving the room, much to John’s disappointment. “Non, no trouble. No punishment. Only love.” The hushed tones to Lafayette’s voice was soothing, like a lullaby. “Papi is going to make some soup, okay, little one? The nice one Daddy made and froze last week. Soup, then bath time.” 

  
“Hurts to move.” Whined John, brow slightly furrowed. 

  
“Then we shall find something for the pain, no need to fret.” Lafayette spoke softly; the only thing anchoring him was the underlying pain he felt, the heaviness in his head, chest, and limbs. “Daddy and Papi will take care of our sweetheart.” He patted John’s head a moment more, before rising and heading to the kitchen. 

  
There was some muttering in French, some banging of doors and drawers that made John wince as his head pounded, before Lafayette returned. In one hand, he held a glass of water, the other, some cold medicine. “Can you take this yourself?” He asked plainly, his voice all soft tones and care. 

  
Sitting up a little bit, John took hold of the glass, then looked at the pills. “Help, please?” He asked, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Thankfully, Lafayette didn’t make him clarify; popped two pills onto his tongue and whispered praise as John swallowed them. 

  
Lafayette went to fully embrace John, but he recoiled. “No. Don’t want you to get sick.” He said simply, voice slightly breathy but also gruff from being red raw.  
“Do not worry about that, sweetheart.” Lafayette rolled his eyes, held John close as they waited for Alex to finish making the soup. When Alex called that it was done, Lafayette lifted John’s head off of his shoulder to address him. “Shall I carry you to the other room, or shall Papi bring soup here?” 

  
“Here.” John replied hoarsely. 

  
“Alex, apportez-le ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Et apportez le plateau spécial John aime.” Called Lafayette, and not a minute later Alex walked in balancing a tray of butternut squash soup and plain toast in his hands, a warm smile on his face as he met John’s eye. He set the tray – John’s favourite one, with a design of a bale of sea turtles swimming around on it – on the side table where John’s juice had been (not that John had noticed Lafayette had taken it out) and sat on the foot of the bed. 

  
“Hey baby boy, I missed you. Should have told us you weren’t feeling good.” Alex greeted as Lafayette readjusted his position to untangle himself from John and put the tray on his lap. 

  
“’M sorry, Papi. Didn’t want to worry you.” John hung his head low, feeling extra awful for having ruined Lafayette and Alex’s trip, for causing them distress. 

  
He felt Alex move further up the bed. “Hey, none of that.” He admonished, reaching out a finger to delicately lift John’s head up. “Your heart was in the right place, and we’re home now, so we can take care of you.” 

  
“Oui.” Agreed Lafayette, who had taken a spoonful of soup. He blew on it gently before offering it up to John. “Please eat for us, mon chou.” 

  
With that, Lafayette fed John like a baby bird, a spoonful at a time, Alex placing his hand over John’s and whispering sweet nothings to him. He felt loved, cherished, but most of all sickly. He refused more than half the soup and a couple of bites of toast, regardless of the deliciousness of Lafayette’s homemade recipe. 

  
“Okay, little one. Bath now, yes?” Prompted Lafayette, shooting a look towards Alex to indicate for him to get up and start the bath. He did it without hesitation, glancing affectionately at John before rising. 

  
“Papi can’t leave!” Whined John, brow furrowed as his fingers dug into the lapel of Lafayette’s button-down shirt. 

  
Suddenly, Alex’s head popped out from behind the door he’d gone through. “Won’t be long, love. Back soon, I promise.” 

  
“Promise?” Echoed John, a mere whisper. 

  
“Swear on it.” He blew a kiss to John before disappearing again. Lafayette pushed the stray hair out of John’s forehead, tucking a strand behind his ear. At the same time, he took the opportunity to press the back of his hand to John’s forehead, before scowling slightly and pressing his lips to the same spot. John just held on tighter.

  
“Your temperature is so hot.” Lafayette stated, a sliver of concern in his voice. “My poor sweetheart.” He sighed, placed his hand on John’s back and rubbed small circles soothingly, holding him tighter. John’s eyes slipped shut again. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way, but after some time he felt Lafayette re-position, pick him up and carry him into the bathroom.

  
Despite feeling unwell still, the painkillers and soup had taken the edge off considerably, as had the attention he was receiving. He keened at the love he was being showered in, floated nicely in a state of contentment and slight delirium as he was manhandled. Eventually, he somehow found himself in Lafayette’s arms, floating in the lavender-scented bath as Alex washed his body gently with a cloth. A plastic rubber turtle was bobbing along beside them.

  
“How are you feeling, Jacky?” Asked Alex after a while, grounding John a little bit. He simply hummed in response, latching closer onto Lafayette.

  
“Use your words, little one.” Implored Lafayette, but there was no harsh undertone to his authoritative command.

  
“Bit better. Floaty. Glad Daddy and Papi are home.” Had he been paying attention instead of contentedly laying on Lafayette’s chest, he’d have noticed the small smile Lafayette and Alex exchanged.

  
As Alex continued to wash John, Lafayette hummed slightly. John coughed a bit, but the steam from the hot bath was helping to clear his lungs; the lavender easing his congestion. After some time had passed (though John couldn’t determine just how much) he felt himself being enveloped into a firm but tender embrace as Lafayette lifted him out of the bath, placing him on the side as Alex quickly got a fluffy white robe to cover John, handing a second to Lafayette once John was warm.

  
Holding John still, the two worked together to brush John’s teeth and apply lotion to the dry areas of his body. As John stopped responding to their light touches, instead allowing himself to be entirely manhandled, Lafayette brushed lightly at John’s face. “Little one, are you still with us?” He asked, smiling a smile that reached his eyes and lit up his face softly.

  
“Yeah…” John said, spaced. More words were exchanged in French, followed by Alex rising to get some pyjamas for John. With a small whine and a prompt from John, Alex quickly went to get Pokey too. Lafayette also put on an old shirt and some sweatpants, then carried him into the living room, set him down lovingly on the sofa.  
“Let’s get Jack some snacks and a movie, huh?” Suggested Alex with a grin.

  
“No snacks.” His nausea only just at bay, throat still sore, appetite diminished. It made perfect sense to John, but it caused Lafayette to frown. As a general rule, John’s little self was big on routine, and even though it would often change in small degrees (the type of snack, the movie they watched, who braided his hair, and so on), he rarely switched it up so much as to cut an entire step.

  
“Okay.” Said Alex cheerfully, clearly not seeing the confusing problem Lafayette did. In French, Lafayette explained his thoughts to Alex, who responded back in French that he didn’t see what the big deal was. It was only because John was his number one priority at that moment he didn’t bother going into more detail about it. “Who do you want to braid your hair?” He asked.

  
Thinking for a moment, John pouted before falling back into Alex’s arms. “Papi.” He said finally, a rare occurrence, but something Alex was getting more used to. He set to slowly brushing John’s hair with a wide tooth comb as Lafayette headed to the kitchen.

  
Perhaps it was the more holistic approach to caring for the sick that Lafayette had grown up with in France that made him feel uneasy, but there was something instinctive that told him John still needed to consume something. He began to gather ingredients from the kitchen – flax seeds, coconut water, avocado (John’s favourite) and more – to blend into a smoothie.

  
Feeling a lot more relaxed and slightly less congested, John was sat in the living room with Alex, cuddled up against him closely as they browsed the Kids section of Netflix. By the time Lafayette joined them, ‘Tarzan’ was already thirty minutes in (although, in fairness, Alex did have to fast forward the beginning as John had getting been upset about watching Tarzan’s parents die).

  
“Ah, Tarzan.” Lafayette remarked kindly, walking into the living room. He held the smoothie he’d made John in one hand (poured into a plastic Disney cup from their Disneyland trip), in the other a blanket to keep them warm. “Haven’t seen this one in a while.”

  
“I think Jack’s Disney obsession is getting to me,” Alex joked. “I’m beginning to subconsciously memorise the scripts.” He budged over, making room for Lafayette on the sofa. They both grinned at each other, John too mesmerised by the film to notice.

  
“Mon chou…” Lafayette hummed, tapping John to rouse him from his stupor. John turned towards him, nodded. “I have made this for you.” Lafayette gently pressed the cup into John’s hands.

  
“What’s this?” Asked John, confused. The pale green liquid looked too thick to be juice. He took the straw and swirled it around experimentally.

  
“Smoothie. It will make you feel better, more healthy. Drink some of it, please.” Prompted Lafayette.

  
John looked at it a moment more before taking a tentative sip. His face lit up as he realised it tasted pretty good. He made a hum of approval, snuggling a little closer to Lafayette after he draped the blanket on the three of them.

  
“I’m glad you approve.” Said Lafayette, his demeanour calm, but inside he felt both relieved and proud of himself that he’d managed to get John to consume something. Contented himself with reaching over John’s shoulder to hold hands with Alex, his other hand lightly rubbing circles on John’s knuckles tenderly.

  
Towards the last ten minutes or so of the movie, John stuck somewhere between being mesmerised by the film and floating away in both little space and his illness, Lafayette noticed Alex looking down at John protectively and with mild concern. He gave Alex’s hand a light squeeze.

  
“Mon amour, are you okay?” He asked in hushed tones, despite the fact he knew John wasn’t really paying attention to them anyway.

  
It took a moment for Alex to reply. “I’m sorry we came home a day early, that you didn’t get to see all the properties… But I’m glad we came back.” He shook his head slightly, still looking down at John. “On the plane, I was beginning to think we’d overreacted. That John had just slept in and we were being ridiculous…” He looked up at Lafayette then, eyes wide and filled with almost guilt. “Fuck, Laf, how could I be so stupid? Look at him.”

  
Lafayette looked down at John, a little peaky and pale but mostly just the same as he normally looked when small; glazed over, contented, calm. As if in another world. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips at Alex’s words. “Alex... he just has a bug; he will be fine. Whilst I agree coming home was the right choice, it matters not about some silly houses after all, he’d have been fine had we come back tomorrow instead.”

  
“Yeah…” Agreed Alex vacantly, yet shook his head anyway. “I just… You two mean so much to me… If I were to lose one of you…” 

  
“Darling, it is just a bug.” Reiterated Lafayette, but even as he said it he gave Alex a sympathetic look, squeezed his hand again. Had known Alex for so long and knew what was bothering him instantly.Sighed and said "...I know it was similar when your Mother and you fell ill, but this is an entirely different circumstance.” Felt bad for bringing it up, but was conscious of the fact it was the true source of Alex’s anxiety. He had been the same the first time Lafayette got ill when they were dating back in college, acting as if Lafayette was on his deathbed.

  
“I know.” Lamented Alex simply. “I do, I know, I… You’re right. We’re here now, that’s what matters.” He looked just as exhausted as Lafayette felt.

  
Lafayette bought Alex’s hand forward and leaned over to kiss it gently. Would have leaned over John to kiss Alex properly, but didn’t have the heart to disturb him. “Oui, this is true.” They shared a look of adoration at both each other and a half-asleep John. 

  
A minute or two later, the credits began to roll, and John looked up to Lafayette briefly before leaning against him. Taking the hint, Lafayette once again picked up John and took him over to their bedroom, Alex on their tail, and tucked him into bed. Made sure he wasn’t overheated, and that Pokey wasn’t squashed beneath John, before he and Alex got either side and settled down too.

  
Amid Lafayette and Alex settling themselves, John began to cry. Soft, silent tears that trickled wordlessly down his face, before gradually getting louder and turning into small hiccups that stung his throat and ached painfully in his chest. Was vaguely aware of Alex’s reassuring grasp on his hands, of Lafayette’s loving absent-minded strokes across his arm.

  
They let him cry for a minute, until the sobs disappeared and returned to whimpers and hot tears trickling down the sides of his cheeks. “’M sorry.” John mumbled, a replica of his words from before.

  
“What, why?” Asked Alex quickly, grasping John’s hands a little tighter.

  
“Was bad. Didn’t answer your messages. Made Daddy and Papi worry, come home early. Made Herc go out of his way for nothing. Useless. Lazy. Bad.” His sobs started up again, and whether he was shaking from the force of the tears or from the fever, no one could tell.

  
Alex looked over to Lafayette for guidance, who in turn reached out and lightly tilted John’s head so he was no longer burying his face in the pillow. “Jack, you are not well. You did not purposefully not answer us, you did not purposefully not answer the door for Herc, and we chose to come home early because we love you and wanted to check on you, you did not force us.”

  
“Should’a paid more attention to my phone.” He huffed in response.

  
“You needed rest, baby boy.” Alex jumped in, speaking softly. “Your body needed rest, and you took care of yourself, which is what was best. That was good. Jack is good.”

  
“Good…” John echoed vacantly. He looked over at Lafayette. “You think so too, Daddy?”

  
Lafayette placed a kiss on John’s cheek; Alex followed in suit. “I know so, little one. You did nothing wrong.”

  
The sobs ceased, and a few moments later so did the tears. All three of them where totally exhausted; John from his illness, Alex and Lafayette from spending the day worrying, on a plane, and caring for John. They all welcomed the rest, fell asleep in each other’s arms.

  
John felt at ease knowing that he was so, so lucky to have two wonderful boyfriends that would take care of him no matter what, and how lucky he was that he could take care of them, too. Held Pokey tight, the little turtle at the centre of everything; their bed, their relationship, their lives. Despite John being sick, and despite the fact Alex and Lafayette knew they’d probably be just as ill in a week with John’s bug, the three of them couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to keep this fanfiction separate from any social medias of mine, in case people I know find it (a - I don't want people I know reading my works, and b - this verse, whilst I adore it with all my heart, contains a lot of kinks I know a lot of people I know irl would judge me for being into).  
> That being said, I know so many great writers already write little fics/one-shots for one_golden_sun's verse, but if anyone has any suggestions for me or anything I'm totally cool with reading them in the comments.  
> I hope this was good enough!!


End file.
